Disturbed
by JackMcfarland15
Summary: Cody has visions but can't explain why and Zack can see what happened in the past in his dreams. WARNING! Character deaths. Rated T for now
1. An uneasy vision and dream

Zack and Cody were sitting in their suite playing video games. "Aw man." Zack groaned. "You beat me again.""Well look on the positive side at least I only beat you at racing twice in a row and you owned me six times." Cody said trying to get Zack to look on the bright side. Cody then saw something in his head, a vision.

_Vision_

_Mr. Mosby was standing on top of the tipton he then jumped off. He landed face down on the concrete._

_Vision over_

"Oh-no we've got to stop Mr. Mosby!" Cody exclaimed. "Stop him from what?" Zack asked looking confused. "No time to tell you the whole thing lets just go." With that said Cody and Zack ran into the lobby "Where's Mr. Mosby?" They asked Maddie in unison. "He went up to the roof to get something he'll be back soon." Maddie replied "Oh-no he won't. Maddie we've got to get to the top of the roof now!" Said Cody looking terrefied. "Why do we hav-" "No time to explain." Cody interrupted her. They all headed for the when they finally got there Mosby was standing on the edge of the tipton.

"Nooo. Don't do it Mr. Mosby!" Maddie screamed and after that Mosby glanced back at them and jumped. "Nooo." They all screamed. Cody ran over to the edge and peered down, he saw Mr. Mosby laying face down.

**Later that night at the Tipton**

"I can't believe he jumped, why did he do it?" Zack asked Cody. "I don't know, I'm still trying to figure that out." Cody said looking out the window of their suite. Cody stayed awake in his bed that night, questions all in his head. Why did he have that vision, was he supposed to stop Mosby, why did it happen, what caused it to happen. Questions reapted themselves over and over again. Zack was asleep having a very odd dream, he was standing in a room with a man and woman they were arguing about something but their voices were not audible. Suddenly the man grabbed the woman by her throat and threw her out a window. Zack then heard a voice "Zack?" It was Max, she seemed to be having the same dream as him. "Max. What are you doing in my dream?" Zack asked looking astounded. "What are you talking about? This was my dream first." Max told him.

**The next day**

Zack was sitting on the couch watching t.v., thinking about his dream and Cody was on his laptop looking up people who have visions and can't explain why. "Cody have you ever had a dream and one of your friends really was there?" Zack asked not taking his eyes off the t.v. "No, why do you ask?" Cody asked not taking his eyes off the laptop.

**End of chapter 1.**


	2. Max knows

"Cody have you ever had a dream and one of your friends really was there?" Zack asked not taking his eyes off the t.v. "No, why do you ask?" Cody asked not taking his eyes off the laptop... "Well it's just that I had this weird dream and Max was there, I mean literally, and I was kinda hopin you would explain that to me." Zack said. "Well all I can say is tha-" Cody's voice trailed off as he had another vision.

_Vision_

_Estabon walks and stands in front of a speeding car and is hit hard._

_Vision over_

"Oh not again!" Cody cried "Zack come on."

"Why?"

"Just hurry up and come on!" Cody yelled running out to the elevator. Zack began to run after Cody, but suddenly he saw something strange near the window. A man was standing face to the glass when suddenly he banged his head so hard on the glass it broke, the man then dissapared into thin air. Cody came rushing back into the room sobbing "Zack. Estabon's dead." Cody choked.

**Later that night**

"I just don't get it, has the tipton gone insane?" Cody asked Zack from his bed. "Aperrantly." Zack said trying to get to sleep suddenly he dozed off, in his dream he was on top of the tipton standing right beside Mr. Mosby. Zack looked up at him, "Why did you kill yourself?" Zack asked. Mr. Mosby glanced down at him "She told me to." Mr. Mosby replied, "Who are you talking about?", Mosby didn't answer and without warning he jumped off the tipton reapting the scene. Zack awoke sweat pouring down his face.

**The next day**

Zack and Cody stayed down in the lobby to make sure there would not be another tragedy. Just then Max and Tapeworm walked in, "Zack." Max called. Zack got off the ooff the couch and ran over to her. "What the heck were you doing in my dream?" Max demanded, "I was going to ask you the same question." Zack explained. Before Max could answer him there was a laugh. " What was that?" Zack said, then Max reliezed "The little girl!" She exclaimed looking at Zack. "What little girl?" Zack asked looking curious, "Well it's kind of a long story, but there's this little girl that Tapeworm and me can only see and she laughs when she's going to hurt someone, I think she's from the past and I can see her ghost." Max said trying to make sure Zack understood. Zack then remembered his question to Mosby.

_Flashback in dream_

_Zack: Why did you kill yourself?_

_Mosby: She told me to._

_Flashback in dream over_

Zack then heard a voice inside his head "Help me Zack." It sounded like Cody, but that couldn't be possible, Cody was on the couch. Zack turned to the couch except Cody wasn't there. "Come find us Zack." Said a little girls voice. "Max do you know where the little girl is?" Zack questioned looking all around in the room. "I can try and find her, but before we do I meant to inform you that you and Cody are physcic." Max said. "Yeah I know I have visions in the day time and espeacially in my dreams and I know that Cody has visions of stuff that's going to happen, but how did you know?" Zack asked her. "The little girl told me." Max mumbled,


	3. A good ending?

Zack then heard a voice inside his head "Help me Zack." It sounded like Cody, but that couldn't be possible, Cody was on the couch. Zack turned to the couch except Cody wasn't there. "Come find us Zack." Said a little girls voice. "Max do you know where the little girl is?" Zack questioned looking all around in the room. "I can try and find her, but before we do I meant to inform you that you and Cody are physcic." Max said. "Yeah I know I have visions in the day time and espeacially in my dreams and I know that Cody has visions of stuff that's going to happen, but how did you know?" Zack asked her. "The little girl told me." Max mumbled... "Well let's find her and quick!" Zack exclaimed.

Max,Tapeworm, and Zack all searched around the tipton that day, but still no sign of Cody or the little girl. "You'll never find us." The little girl whispered, "Come on Cody tell me where you are." Zack mumbled to himself. "Zack she gave this powers. I can't explain it, but it's like she wants us to work together and find her body." Cody whispered to Zack in his head. "Well do you have a clue where her body is?" Zack whispered back, "She gave a hint it's somewhere inside the tipton. Check in the basment, so be careful." "Alright." Zack replied to Cody. Zack,Max, and Tapeworm searched in the basement finally they came across a casket. "What's her body doing down here anyway?" Zack asked Max. "She likes to play hide and seek, so I guess that's why she hid it down here." Max answered, "Why cause those deaths from Mosby and Estabon." "She wanted revenge, apparently she wanted to scare you and Codyto show how strong she is." Max replied, but before Zackcould ask any more questions Cody yelled out "Zack, look behind you."

Max,Tapeworm, and Zack all gulped as they saw the little girl, she had long black hair and was wearing a white dress crawling toward them. "She looks like Samara from the ring." Max exclaimed not able to move. "This ends now!" Zack screamed, he tried using his powers to make her go away, but he needed Codys' help.Cody suddenly appeard behind Zack using his powers to Samara blew up into pieces. "Cody you're back!" Zack said hugging him, they all left the basement, but they forgot to get rid of Samara's body.

**That's all for now I've also started on a new on filled with action,romance, and adventure.**


End file.
